<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consummation by Janina, mynameisnoneya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094265">Consummation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina'>Janina</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/pseuds/mynameisnoneya'>mynameisnoneya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>At Her Majesty's Service [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:30:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/pseuds/mynameisnoneya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's get it on<br/>Ah, baby, let's get it on<br/>Let's love, baby<br/>Let's get it on, sugar<br/>Let's get it on, woo hoo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>At Her Majesty's Service [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Consummation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Picset by mynameisnoneya! <br/><a href="https://imgur.com/RMLAY46"></a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaime is in a daze. He isn’t quite sure his feet are even touching the ground. Sansa is in love with him. Sansa Stark, the Queen of the North, Ned Stark’s daughter, a wolf, loves him. Him, the son of Tywin Lannister, brother and former lover of Cersei Lannister. Him, who pushed her brother from the Broken Tower, who did terrible things for his family and for Cersei and their twisted love, loves <i>him</i>. </p>
<p>He does not deserve her and he knows it. Nor does Jon for that matter though. Is anyone short of a god worthy of Sansa? Probably not. However, he is not about to give her up. Ever. </p>
<p>“Would you like to retire?” she purrs in his ear now, leaning into him at the table they have been sharing since the revelry had commenced after supper had finished. People are on the go, dancing, crossing the room to speak with one another. There is laughter and warmth and people on the brink of complete inebriation. </p>
<p>And they all have their Queen to thank for full bellies and flowing ale. He is swept away by the love her people had shown for her that night. How they cheered for her and looked upon her with such joy. Only one person is missing from all the fun and that is Jon. </p>
<p>Jaime finds he actually feels sorry for the young pup. It cannot be easy to lose Sansa.  </p>
<p>But, Jaime is happy. He had even danced with his lady love. She had laughed with abandon and it was such a sight to see that it nearly brought him to his knees. </p>
<p>He loves this woman with everything that he is. </p>
<p>And it’s so different from Cersei. It’s pure and <i>true</i>. </p>
<p>“Yes, I would,” he says now and actually feels some anxiety along with his excitement. </p>
<p>He wants tonight to be special. He wants to bring her such pleasure….</p>
<p>He doesn’t want her to ever regret loving him. </p>
<p>She bolsters his confidence as she leans into his side as they make their way to her chambers. His hand holds hers tightly against his chest. </p>
<p>Once inside her chambers, she closes the door and leans against it, smiling at him. Jaime propels forward, unable to stop himself from pinning her to the door with his body and doing what he has been wanting to do for hours now: he kisses her. </p>
<p>It’s passionate and deep and when he parts, she is clinging to him as though she might fall if he doesn’t keep holding onto her. “I love you,” he whispers. “I love you so much, Sansa.” He feels choked up; he cannot put into words how happy she’s made him and how much he feels for her. </p>
<p>She smiles dreamily. “I love you, too.” Then her hands are undoing his jerkin. </p>
<p>Jaime helps her remove it and then her hands are on his breeches and he grips the back of her neck and draws her close. He wants her so much he is shaking from it. </p>
<p>She manages to unlace him but before Jaime completely undoes them, he turns her and undoes her dress, cursing women’s dresses and their endless fastenings. Sansa giggles and that tempers him a little. </p>
<p>When her dress is pulled from her arms and it falls to the floor, Jaime helps her step out of it. She removes her shift and small clothes and he finally rids of himself of his boots and breeches. He is bare completely underneath, and Sansa’s eyes light up as she places her hands over his chest and then down to his stomach, which clenches at her touch. </p>
<p>He gathers her close and kisses her again. Then he lifts her into his arms, managing to use his golden hand to keep her aloft. He carries her to the bed and lays her down upon it. She sits up to remove her stockings and he stops her. “Keep them on,” he murmurs. </p>
<p>Her cheeks burn red and he is warmed by her innocence despite all they’ve shared. </p>
<p>Jaime holds himself over her, one elbow on the bed and his good hand running down her body. Her skin is warm and soft and he takes his time caressing her breast, feeling her belly that he hopes one day to put a babe in, down over her hip and then finally her cunt. She spreads her legs for him, arching into his touch already. </p>
<p>“You’re so wet for me,” he rumbles, using his thumb to touch that little button at the top of her cunt. </p>
<p>She bites her lip and moans, her eyes shutting as he strokes her. </p>
<p>He wants a taste; his mouth is watering for it. When he stops touching her, she whines and her eyes fall open until she realizes what he’s doing and she spreads her legs wider to allow him to settle between them. </p>
<p>He licks up her slit, gathering her ambrosia on his tongue. Her fingers are in his hair now and he loses himself in the taste and feel of her. Her thighs begin to rise when she gets closer to peaking and Jaime pushes them down gently as he feasts. </p>
<p>Soon, she is crying his name and it’s a sweet song to his ears. </p>
<p>He licks her until she is pushing him away and he crawls back up to her, hard as a rock and eager to be inside her. “Can you come for me again, my love?” he asks. </p>
<p>She shakes her head looking dazed, but Jaime just grins. “Yes, you can,” he says. “And you will.”</p>
<p>He pushes into her slowly, watching her with rapt attention. She focuses on him, her eyes meeting his. It's this act of intimacy that nearly makes him spend inside her before he’s even fully inside. He has always wanted this and now he has it. </p>
<p>It is everything. </p>
<p><i>She</i> is everything. </p>
<p>When he begins to move, he moves his head to suckle a breast in his mouth, flicking the nipple with his tongue. </p>
<p>“Jaime,” she moans and wraps her arms around him. </p>
<p>He kisses her as he fucks her - nay, makes <i>love</i> to her. He moves them so that he is sitting up and she is in his lap, on his cock. He fondles her breasts as he kisses her and lets her set the pace. </p>
<p>“Oh, Jaime, I am going to peak again,” she says with some surprise. </p>
<p>He’s not surprised. She always peaks with him at least twice. “Come on, sweet girl. Peak for me…”</p>
<p>When she finds her peak, she throws her head back and cries out. </p>
<p>It is the single most glorious thing he has ever seen. </p>
<p>“My turn,” he growls and gets her on her back again. He drives into her hard and fast in chase of his own release and, determined to make her peak once more, he strokes her nub. </p>
<p>“Jaime, no! Jaime, yes! Oh, Jaime!” she practically squeals. </p>
<p>He’s right there with her, filling her with his seed. </p>
<p>He collapses against her, sweaty and happy and satiated yet wanting more. He always wants more when it comes to Sansa. </p>
<p>He lifts his head and takes in the flush of her cheeks, the slight sheen of sweat on her forehead and her blue eyes glowing with happiness. The words are out before he can stop them. “Marry me.”</p>
<p>Her eyes go wide and he just plows ahead. “I told you I wanted to wed you, and I meant that. I love you, Sansa and I want a life and maybe even a family with you if you want one. I want you for always, Sansa, please marry me.”</p>
<p>Her lips spread into a wide smile and she nods. “Yes, Jaime. I will marry you.”</p>
<p>He’s stunned at first and then he lets out a whoop and wraps his arms around her and rolls them over so she is on top. She sits up, straddling him and laughs as she looks down at him. “You will be my King Consort.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be the court jester if you want,” he says. “I don’t care what I am as long as I am your husband.”</p>
<p>She smiles and then leans over him to kiss him. “My husband you will definitely be.”</p>
<p>“That, my love, is the most important title you could give me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>